


The Cute Bartender

by CarolineMikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Couple, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineMikaelson/pseuds/CarolineMikaelson
Summary: Caroline doesn't know what to do with her life anymore since Tyler broke up with her. She finds herself getting drunk in a bar and she spots a mysterious guy way too kind to her.





	The Cute Bartender

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> It's my first fanfic ever so... Plus, english is not my main language so I don't have that much of vocabulary and I make a lot of typos! I'm sorry about that. I just really love Klaroline and I had time to loose. I think it will be a Multi-Chap ❤

I heard that having a heartbreak was the only thing worse than dying. I didn't believe it until now. Here I am at the bar, drinking my pain away. At least, when you're dead you don't feel anything. Well, I guess. How could I know, I'm just a little girl living in a even smaller town. I'm twenty years old but right now I feel like fifteen. When Matt broke up with me last year, I promised that I would never feel hurt because of a boy again. But I still found a way to fall in the same train.

I managed to put away those thoughts for a moment and smiled at the bartender. I saw in his eyes that he was pitying me.. It was my what, fifth drink?

" Please, stop me before I do anything I will regret in the morning " I said with desperation.

 

" I think that's a little too late for that, love. " He said, simply.

" Why is that? It's not three little beers that will make me say my deepest secrets. " is what I snapped. " Maybe four or five. "

He chuckled. " Bloody hell. Who is the guilty one ? "

Those fucking dimples are going to be the death of me.

" What makes you think that everytime a damsel is drinking it's linked to a man? " I said calmly.

" I doubt a pretty girl like you would be here all by herself if it wasn't for a broken heart " He said staring at me.

God, his eyes were truly enigmatic and I found myself losing in them. Put yourself together Caroline! You're drunk not a horny teenage girl. Yes, this guy is totally hot but he might be a jerk. Plus, I'm not ready for anything related to boys. I need to live the single life for once.

 

 

Tyler broke my heart only this morning. Via a text! I felt the anger in my veins and then I remembered myself that I was in this bar to forget not to agonize. I'm a grown ass woman and I deserve everything in this fucked up world. " May the fun begins " I whispered under my breathe. Mysterious bartender looked at me in astonishment.

I stoop up and walked toward the dance floor. No one was there but who cares? The cute bartender was keeping his eyes on me all this time. Then out of nowhere I screamed " Any volunteers to be my partner tonight? " What am I saying, god. " Put the volume up, I want to dance 'til I forget who I am " I giggled at my own declaration. I will definitely regret this in the morning.

The song Highway to hell started and I couldn't relate more to the lyrics.

My vision was blur and my body was responding to the song like it had a mind of its own.

Then, a guy grabbed me by the waist. I recognised those hands. They're way too familiar, I hold them way too many times . Tyler. I pushed him and gave him the devil stare. How dare he to show up here?

" What the fuck are you doing here ? "

He swallowed and a growl escaped his mouth.

" I was trying to have fun. I guess I should go back home " he said after turning his back at me.

I was shook , how could he possibly believe that it was supposed to be fun? He rejected me like an old toy and still thought I was his. Truth is I'd never be his or anyone's. I'm mine and only mine.

 

The song "Crave You" by Robinson (I highly recommand it!) came and I lost it.

~ You do not care for me ~

~ But I crave for you ~

I was standing in the middle of the dance floor when I fell in tears.

~ Why do I feel like I need you ~

~ Locked in sweet misery ~

I cried my heart out and I was way too vulnerable to be in this place. I hated Tyler. I think I do. No, I hate what he did to me but not him. Not yet. I stood there, everyone watching me with puppy eyes. Does it make me a bad person for hating someone?

Strong arms went around me. I turned around and put my head on his chest. Yes, I'm crying in the arms of a stranger. I didn't bother to look at who it was. I was desperate, this is what I was. I just needed a little moment to bring mysel f up, maybe a long moment.

 

 

 

 

" Shhh, it's okay. Everything is alright. " is the only thing I heard before whatever happened next. Black out.

\------ (Change of point of view) (Next day) ------  
I woke up pretty early this morning, not that my couch wasn't cozy but still not a bed. I went to the bathroom and showered. After, I made breakfast : pancakes with Nutella. It was 10h AM and still no sign of the lovely girl sleeping in my bedroom. For what I saw last night, she might have the hangover of her life.

A tiny voice made me quit my mind " Hm, good morning. " Her hair was a mess but she was still beautiful. Hangover was pretty on her.

" Good morning party girl. " I answered.

" Jeez, what did I do? " She coughed " My head hurts like hell, do you have aspirin ? "

" Breakfast is on the table, I'll be right back. "

I took some aspirin, a glass of water and a wet towel to put on her forehead. I wonder if she remembers anything about yesterday. Who knows what could have happened if I didn't took her home. Don't wanna know. I went back to her and gave her all the essentials for a hangover.

She whispered a little "thanks" between her bites of pancakes. Before I could answer she stood up and stared at me like I was a ghost from Exorcism.

" Oh My God. Please tell me we didn't do anything like... You know. I'm sorry if I let you think I was... Oh god! " She told me all this in only one breath .

I couldn't help myself but laugh. Once again, she stared at me but this time like I was an old man telling a naughty joke.

" Don't worry, love. Nothing happened. I even slept on the couch. You fell asleep on the damce floor and I thought it was the least I could do. "

" I'm so so sorry! I didn't want you to think that I thought you were that kind of guy." She chuckled nervously and put herself together. " Thanks. I was vulnerable and I appreciate your help and the pancakes. "

" The name is Klaus. May I ask yours? "

" Caroline. My name is Caroline. " She smiled at me and it was the cutest thing I've ever seen. Ok, I might be a little bit exaggerating things.

" Pleasure to meet you, Caroline. Even under these strange circonstances" I winked at her and smiled.

She chuckled and went back at eating. I started eating my own plate. To be honest, I'm just glad that she didn't ran away. I'm much aware that not all the men would have handled the situation the same as me. I'm not the guy who take advantage of a lady. A lady needs to be treat like a queen, nothing less.

" So, you're the cute bartender. " She suddenly put her hands on her mouth trying to take back her words. " I can't believe I just said that out loud. " She tried to hide beside her glass of water. Cute. She called me cute. I smiled while eating.

" Compliment taken. This might be me... the "cute bartender" " I stared at her for a minute and started laughing. She joined me not so long after. " That makes you what? The cute drunkie? " She blushed and she was back at hiding.

" It's certainly not the worst thing I've been called. But still not acceptable. And I was not THAT drunk! " I grinned at her. " Ok, ok. I was drunk way too much. I didn't stripteased, did I?" She looked horrified by the idea.

" Nope, I would definitely remember if it was the case. " I winked at her. Again. The pink on her cheeks was back. " Seriously, besides pushing your ex and crying in fro nt of everyone you didn't do anything. "

" Tyler was there?? Oh no. " She searched something in her pocket. " Where's my phone??"

" I might have took it and put my number on it. " I waited for her reaction and I kinda wished that she would be a tiny bit angry.

" How did you unlock it? Give it back, you... jackass! "

Jackass. I can deal with this.

" You unlocked it while complaining about your job and your sex life before falling asleep. " Her eyes were exorbited. I went into the living room and took her phone on one of the table. This Tyler left her a dozen of messages. The kind of desperate messages saying such things as I miss you, I'm sorry, Where are you. I don't know him, but I don't like him. I went back at the kitchen and gave her back her cellphone.

" Thanks. Is it me or I thanked you a lot this morning ? " She looked at the screen of her cell and her eyes fell on the ground. " OMG. I need to go! Sorry. I'll text you, I think? Bye now. "

She left me like that. Was she leaving because of Tyler's messages? I don't know why, but I hoped it wasn't the case.

I stared at the door for a long time before going back to my normal life.


End file.
